


Protective Amnesiac

by Wendy_Stovall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk, Chara's not merderous, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk & Sans (platonic), Multi, Pacifist Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Stovall/pseuds/Wendy_Stovall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameful Self-insert, this is me in UnderTale as I wish it could be... I guess.</p><p>There will be updates as I write them, Older chapters might get updated too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruins part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be able to figure this out just from reading the chapter but just to be sure.  
> Chara is Red  
> Frisk is Black  
> and Trent is Blue  
> Italics are for thoughts  
> and I'll let you guys guess what dark blue means.

# The Ruins

I opened my eyes to a bed of yellow flowers, and held my head as I sat up, looking around at what appeared to be a cave.

Oh great. There are two of them.

I wiped my head around, looking for the source of the voice. Turning around I saw a girl, who appeared to be the source of the voice.

She had short, brown hair, and red eyes. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks were tinted pink. She was wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe, and brown shorts, with brown boots.

What she said had only just registered in my. Looking around the room again, I noticed someone lying face down in the flower bed. I rushed over to them and rolled them over, placing my finger against their neck to check their pulse. Letting out a breath, I didn't know I was holding, I said, Good, She doesn't seem to be dead.looking back to the other girl, I asked, What's your name?

She looked surprised, You can see me? I nodded. She was silent for a while, before she finally replied, Chara... my name is Chara

I held out my hand, Hello Chara, my name is Trent.

She hesitantly grabbed my hand and shook it, Nice to meet you?

It is nice to meet you. You didn't sound very happy to see someone.

She grabbed her arm and looked away from me.

If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine.

She rubs her arm, T-Thanks.

*groan*

Oh, she's waking up.

The girl doesn't really open her eyes, but somehow I can tell she is "looking" at me."..."

Um...are you ok?

She nods her head.

That's good...um...can you talk?

She nodded her head again.

This is annoying!

The girl jumped and hid behind me.

I started rubbing her hair trying to comfort her, Chara, I know this is annoying. We aren't making much progress, but you didn't have to yell. I turned back to the girl and stopped rubbing her hair, leaving it a jumbled mess. There's a stick over there, could you use it to tell us your name? I pointed to a corner of the room.

She nodded and stood up. Grabbing the stick, she walked back to the flower bed and started writing her name.

Now that she was standing, I could get a better look at her. She had short, unkempt, brown hair. She kept her eyes closed, but she didn't seem to have any problems seeing or at least avoiding things, and her skin was slightly tan. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a purple stripe, blue shorts and brown shoes.

She was looking at me, shuffling nervously. She must have noticed my staring at her, I smiled at her and looked at what she wrote, F.r.i.s.k. I smiled at that, a nostalgic ache tinting my SOUL, Frisk huh? That's a pretty name... I blushed after I said that, and looked away. I think Frisk did the same.

Ok, that's enough. Chara seemed irked about something.

Chara, your name is cute too. I flashed a toothy grin trying to hide my blush. Chara's cheeks flushed as she tried to hide behind her bangs. Frisk just giggled at us.  She's right though, we should get moving Frisk. She nodded.

We started walking down a hall, towards a door, until we noticed Chara wasn't following us.

What are you waiting for, Chara? Come on. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

I've never... I started dragging her to the door. Wait, Stop! she closed her eyes as we walked through the door, slowly opening them after a while, confusion coating her face, ...I'm still here?

Why wouldn't you be?

She blushed, stammering, I've never been able to leave that flower bed.

That's strange... I let her hand go and walked over to Frisk who was patiently waiting for us to catch up. Yeah.

The room we had entered had a small patch of grass with a single, yellow flower, standing in the center. As we walked farther into the room, the flower grew a face that displayed confusion, quickly turning cheerful. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You look new to the Underground! Golly, you two must be so confused!" 

Wait you can see me?

Flowey looked confused by my question, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

I just assumed no one could see or hear me since I'm translucent and all. I shrugged.

Flowey had a thoughtful expression, "I think I understand, anyway. I'll explain how thing work down here!" Flowey declared, his cheerful expression back.

Be careful Frisk, I don't feel like he can be trusted.

...Ok she thought.

Chara and I looked at Frisk in surprise, we had heard her in our heads. Fr-Frisk?

She looked at me, ignoring what Flowey was saying, ...Yeah?

...Well this is convenient

It sure is...

"...Get ready, move around and collect as many as you can!"

We focused back to what was happening around us, noticing two floating hearts, one before me and the other before Frisk. The heart before me was half blue and half red, the other was pure red. Floating around Flowey were six white, rotating, pellets. Half of them were approaching the heart before me, the others approaching the heart before Frisk. I immediately moved out of the way, but Frisk started reaching out towards the pellets, until I yanked her out of the way.

"Hey, buddy, you missed the pellets."

Sorry Flowey. We didn't hear what you said before, could you repeat it?

He was telling you about your SOULs, those hearts in front of you? The pure Red one is Frisk's, the Blue and Red one is yours. Your SOUL is everything you are, your memories, feelings, even your thoughts. He wanted to "share" LV or LOVE with you through "friendliness pellets", but LOVE is an acronym it stands for Level Of ViolencE. You were right not to trust him Trent.

Oh, thanks Cara. Never mind Flowey I just remembered what you said.

"Idiot," he mumbled, "Ok, let's try again." He sent six more pellets at our SOULs and we dodged them, "Are you brain-dead? Run into the bull-I mean 'friendliness pellets'." He sent another six pellets at our SOULs ,but these were much faster than the first time, yet we still managed to dodge them.

Flowey's face went blank, "You know what's going on here, don't you?" Kinda? His face suddenly turned demonic,"just die. Both our SOULs were surrounded, by the pellets Flowey was sending at us before, slowly closing in on us. Frisk ran over to me and hugged me, tears streaming down her face. I rubbed her head, and hugged her trying to calm her. Flowey was laughing the whole time.

Just before the pellets reached our SOULs, they disappeared, and a small, magical, flame flew into him, sending him across the room, knocking him out. "What a horrible creature torturing such innocent souls." A large goat-like monster entered the room. She had large, floppy ears and small horns. Her fur was white and she had large paws. She was wearing a purple tunic that reached all the way down to her feet. "Worry not, my children. I won't harm you." She smiled gently.

Frisk? It's ok Frisk, He's gone now. Shh. It's ok. I kept rubbing Frisk's head, until her crying calmed down to sniffles. Frisk, can you stay with this lady for a minuet?

"...I-I think so..." but... can I trust her? Yes, we can trust her. Thank you, Frisk. Excuse me, mam? Could you watch over Frisk for a minuet? I have something I need to do.

The goat monster nodded her head, " I do not mind, but what, might I ask, do you have to do,my child?"

I won't say much but I will say this, I am **very** protective of Frisk.

I led Frisk over to the goat monster, only leaving once Frisk felt comfortable with it. I walked over to where I saw Flowey land and woke him up." What do you want, Idiot?!" I grabbed Flowey by his stem pulling him out of the ground.

Listen up Flowey, cause I'm only going to say this once. I started radiating a black aura, If you ever, EVER, make Frisk cry again. You're going to wish you could die. Got it? I poured as much venom into my words as I could, so much venom that Flowey was ghost white, and shaking in fear. "O-Ok!"with that Flowey disappeared into the ground.

I let out a sigh, and relaxed. Impressive, I didn't think you had it in you. Why? She just shrugged.That's actually really impressive, you didn't just scare him, you terrified him, **Him!** a soul-less Flower! That is amazing Trent.

I looked down, hiding my face. ...Chara...If anyone,monster or other wise hurts you please let me know ok?...

...Where's this coming from?

Just...Please, tell me ok?

...We'll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas to improve this story, please let me know. I'm always looking for criticism. Things I did wrong, anything, nitpick away.


	2. The Ruins part 2

I walked back to Frisk, who was holding the goat monster's paw.

I'm sorry for the wait, miss?

"Toriel."

I smiled,Thank you for watching Frisk, Toriel. I rubbed Frisk's head. She looked away, her face tinted red.

"It was no problem, my child. Come, I shall lead you through the Ruins." Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and led her through a door behind where Flowey first stood, and I trailed after her.

The room we entered had six pressure plates, arranged in the shape of a sign, and a lever on the wall, between a closed door and a sign. I walked up to Frisk, who was standing in front for the entrance. "This is a puzzle. A mix between a distraction and a trap. The Ruins are full of these, so please adjust yourselves to the sight of them." Toriel stepped on the plates arranged in a O, and flipped the lever, causing the door to open. "Follow me, my children." She said, as she walked through the door.

I walked over to the sign, Frisk trailing behind me, Hey Chara, can you read this?

What? Oh, yeah. 'Everyone moves forward. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road.'

Thanks Chara.

I walked through the door, into a hallway with two 'streams' cutting it into thirds, bridges connecting the sections. Toriel was waiting patiently in front the door, "There are two switches that must be pressed in this room, don't worry I have labeled the ones you need to flip." She walked to the exit, which was blocked by spikes.

We walked across the first bridge, and to the wall where the first lever was. Toriel had drawn three bright, yellow arrows pointing to it. Frisk ran ahead of me and started jumping, trying to reach the lever. Do you want to flip the levers, Frisk?

She stopped jumping and nodded, only to start again.

I laughed and picked her up, my right eye faintly glowing blue, Here you go. She reached out and pulled the lever. I put her down and my eye stopped glowing. We crossed the second bridge. The wall had two levers, but, true to her word, Toriel had marked the one we needed to flip, though we could figure it our just by following the path. We walked over to the lever and flipped it. The spikes blocking the exit receded into the ground.

"Well done my children." Toriel walked through the exit, and we followed. The room was small. A little, stuffed, training dummy was standing in the middle, and the exit to the right. "Through our the Ruins, you will occasionally encounter monsters. When this happens, you will be pulled into a 'fight'...Please practice talking with the dummy."

I walked up to the dummy with Frisk, and entered a 'fight'. Suddenly our SOULs were before us again. Training dummy approaches!

Frisk and I watched as all the color drained away from the world.

Chara?

Yes?

Why didn't this happen when we were 'fighting' Flowey?

Chara crossed her arms, and thought, ...I'm...not sure.

...Ok. So what can we do?

You can **FIGHT** , **ACT** , use an **ITEM** , or **MERCY**. Though, since the two of you are 'fighting' together, I'm not quite sure how 'turns' will work.

I guess we'll just have to find out. Right Frisk?

...Yeah, ACT...

You can; **Check** or **Talk**.

Talk.

Frisk tried **Talk** ing to the Dummy...It doesn't seem like one for conversation, but Toriel seems proud of you.

ACT

**Check** or **Talk**?

...Hug.

Chara and Frisk both looked at me like I was crazy, What?

Hug.

...Why?

Because he looks like he wants a hug. I walked up to the Dummy and hugged it.

...Trent hugged the Dummy. It tried to hug you back, but its lack of arms made that difficult. It gave up and just leaned into the hug.

The dummy stood there.

You won! You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD!

"Well done my children." Toriel lead us through the door into a room with a winding path and a sign on one side, and an island of spikes connected by bridges on the other.

I walked up to the sign and asked Chara what it said, 'The East room is the West room's blueprint.'

So the path on this side of the room is the safe path through the spikes.

I guess so. Makes sense.

Toriel was waiting for us in front of the spikes, but before we could reach her we were pulled into a 'fight' with a monster. Frogit hops in.

ACT.

You can CHECK, TALK, COMPLIMENT, or CRITICIZE.

COMPLIMENT.

Frisk complimented the Frogit...It didn't understand you but was flattered any way.

MERCY, SPARE

Frogit hopped away. You won! You earned 0 EXP and 3 GOLD!

"Well this is the puzzle, but..." She looked between us and the spikes, worried, "Here take my paw."

I'm sorry Ms. Toriel, but could I do this puzzle myself?

She was visibly shaken by my request, "Why do you wish to do so?"

It just feels important that I do this myself, I'm sorry. I knew she wasn't happy with my vague answer, but she accepted it anyway.

"Very well, my child. and what about you, Frisk was it?"

"...You..."Frisk walked over to her and grabbed her paw, looking back at me apologetically.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I don't know if it worked.

I turned around as Toriel lead Frisk across the spikes, waiting until I stopped hearing the spikes extend to start the puzzle myself.

The puzzle was really quite simple, the spikes were in groups of one square meter and i took two steps to cross one group; six steps, turn left, four steps, right six steps, right six steps, left eight steps, left six steps, and right six steps. Toriel was worried the whole time, biting her claws as she watched.

I'm sorry I worried you Toriel. I grabbed her empty paw, and tried to reassure her that I was ok.

"It's ok my child, it's just...never mind children." she left the room quickly, and we trailed after her into a long empty hall. She was running down the hall and quickly vanished from sight. We started walking down the hall.

I hope she's ok.

Why did you need to do that puzzle yourself?

I'm not sure, it just felt important that I establish my independence to myself, though now I feel like that was not the time.

"...It'll be okay." Frisk hugged me.

Thanks Frisk. I smiled.

...Hey, Trent, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come down here?

I rubbed my hair, I'm not sure actually.

What does that mean?

What I mean is I can't remember anything but my name, age, and birth-year. Though that brings me to a question, how old do I look?

That's an odd thing to ask...I'd say you're about eight years old. Why?

"I-can't see, so I c-can't say. Sorry." Frisk hung her head.

I ruffled her hair, That's okay Frisk. So I look eight years old?

Something like that, yeah. Why?

Because I feel like I should be taller.

Oh? How old are you, then?

I'm fifteen, at least mentally.

They both stared at me in disbelief, You're fifteen?

Kinda. I guess it depends on how you look at it. Since we're on the subject and if you two don't mind; how old are you?

"Six."

Really? You're six? Wow, Frisk you're very mature for your age. I ruffled her hair again, making her laugh, What about you Chara?

I'm ten...

Cool.

Hey Frisk, I think I know how you could see with your eyes.

"Really?"

Frisk, do you trust me?

She didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

Do you trust Chara?

What do I have to do with this? "...Yes." What?...Oh fine I'll help.

Thanks Chara. This might feel weird, Frisk. Chara I need you to place your hand on Frisk's back.

Like this? Chara placed her hand in the center of Frisk's back.

Yes like that. Now try to push into her.

Ok... Chara's hand slowly phased into Frisk's back, Whoa! What's going on?!

It's ok Chara. Just keep doing it.

She tried to calm her self, taking deep breaths. ...Ok, I trust you Trent. Chara pushed her hand deeper into Frisk's back, soon her feet started to phase into Frisk's feet.

How you feeling Frisk?

"A-A little cold-d." She crossed her arms.

Ok. Let me know if anything else changes, ok? She nodded.

Chara had almost completely phased into Frisk's body, only her head remained. Ok, this might be a little disorienting for you Chara. Sorry. I, none to gently, shoved her head into Frisk.

AHHH! YOU ASS! Give me more warning next time.

Sorry, but I had to do it quickly or it might have messed something up. So, my turn.I placed my hand on Frisk's back, You still feeling ok, Frisk?

"I'm not cold anymore if that's what you're asking."

That's good. Thinking about entering a room, I pushed my hand into her back, and my hand slowly melted and fused with her back.

She gasped.

You ok? "F-F-Fine." Ok... I pushed my left foot into hers, causing it to melt and fuse with hers. Her legs fell out from under her, sending her to the ground. Frisk?

"Y-Yeah?" Her voice shaking.

What's happening? "N-Noth-thing." Her face was Cherry Red.

...Ok...I'll hurry. I forced myself to fall into Frisk's head.

Her breathing was erratic.

You Ok, Frisk? "...Y-Yeah..." Her pulse was slowing down, and her breathing returning to normal.  Ok. Why don't you open your eyes?

She did and was amazed by the color and details she could finally see. "...Beautiful..." She slowly got to her feet, and started walking around, looking at everything she could. Suddenly she stopped, "Trent, I'm feeling very warm. Is that supposed to happen?"  Not really, no. Can I do something? "I-I guess? Promise you won't do anything weird?"  I promise Frisk.  "Ok." She drifted back in her head, handing me control as she did.

I clumsily rolled up her sleeve, looking at her arm. "Damn." I scowled. She was melting.  Frisk you can have the reins.

What's happening?

... I thought about leaving a room, trying to leave Frisk's body. I pushed my arm out of her back, when I felt it. Frisk was trying to keep me there. Frisk, I need you to let go.

I'm melting Trent. Why am I melting?! Her SOUL grabbed mine.

Frisk, calm down. But I'm scared. I am too, but I need you to calm down and let go of me. I don't want to. She pulled me closer, I don't want to be alone...not again. Forgetting someone? AHHHHH!

Her legs were too weak to support her body. Her SOUL pulled me as close as it could, starting to merge with mine.

I started to panic, Frisk? Frisk! Frisk!! Calm down! I won't leave you!

Our SOULs stopped merging and hers eased its grip on mine, ...You promise?

I promise. I don't want to leave you alone, just the thought makes me sick.

...Ok... Her SOUL curled in on its self as it released mine, flinging me our of her body.

Ow. Frisk was 'sitting' by the wall, crying. I crawled over to her and hugged her as best I could, You'll be fine Frisk. Everything's gonna be fine. My right eye flashed green, I'm sorry I put you through that Frisk.

Her body had almost fully reformed, and her cries had calmed to sniffles. "It's ok Trent. I know you were trying to help." She sniffled, "Why was I melting?" She asked, raising her head to look at me.

I sighed, You had too much DETERMINATION. A human body can only contain one SOUL's worth of DETERMINATION, but when we "merged" there were two SOULs in you and your body couldn't handle the strain. The DETERMINATION started melting it from the inside.

How do you know that. Yet you can't remember anything but your name, age and birth-year? Chara yelled through Frisk's mouth.

First of all, don't do that with out asking Frisk first. Bit me. Second, The brain stores knowledge separately form memories, as does the SOUL.

...Are you sure you're fifteen?

Well what year is it?

"2017. Don't do that with out asking first, Chara." Frisk frowned. Fine.

That would make me seventeen. Though for simplicity let's just say I'm eight, that's how old I look anyway. We should start moving again when you're feeling better, Toriel might worry about us.

"Ok." She stood up slowly, as if she had experience with weak legs and injuries. Her face became confused when she felt no pain or even weakness. "It doesn't hurt..." She quickly dismissed it and started walking down the hall, dragging me with her. We quickly reached the end of the hall, standing in front of the exit was a classic Greek pillar. Someone was crying behind it, a familiar voice. Frisk ran around the pillar, still holding my hand and hugged the monster behind the pillar.

Toriel.


	3. The Ruins part 3

"My children, I'm sorry you saw me in such a state." Toriel's sobs had finally calmed to quiet hicups.

It's ok Toriel. It looked like you needed to let that out.

She laughed, and ruffled my hair,"I suppose I did, my child. I suppose I did."Toriel stood up, "Come, chiuldren, I will lead you to my home." She walked out of the room, and we followed.

The room we entered had a, rather to the point path, a frog-like monster standing next to the entrance and a door next to it. A large pile of leaves off to the side in the middle of the room. Toriel was standing near the exit, waiting for us.

Frisk ran straight for the leaves, as did I, and jumped into the leaves, starting to play. We were having so muych fun, we didn't even notice when a bright, star-shaped, light formed above the leaves.

Jumping and playing in the leaves, fills you with DETERMINATION.  
Fris's face grew paniced. She ran over ddand hugged me, her SOUL searching for mine. I rubbed her head and forced a smile, It's ok Frisk. You're gonna be fine.

Her SOUL calmed and halted its search for mine."I-I'm not go-going to m-melt?"

I hugged her tighter, No, this DT is from your own SOUL, you can't produce enough DT to melt alone.

She slowly let go of me and ended the hug, "Ok. Thanks." She started walking to the Frogit.

For what?

"For answering my questions." She crouched in front of the Frogit.

Oh...You're welcone. I moved next to her and sat.

"Ribit, ribit."

I leaned forward, Ribit ribit. Ribit.

"Ribit. Ribit?"

Frisk turned to me, her eyes open and glowing red, "You can understand him?" Her face, one of surprise.

Hm? Oh yeah, I understand Torr. Ribit ribit, ribit. Ribit ribit?

"Ribit ribit. Ribit ribit ribit?"

I laughed, and shook my hands in stopping motions, Ribit ribit. Ribit ribit ribit. Ribit ribit ribit?

Torr hodded his head, his eye shining with joy "Ribit! Ribit."

Chara, just stared at me as I finished my conversation with Torr, "What were you talking about?"

You couldn't keep up, I'm guessing? She blushed, and I giggled, He was surprised I could understand and speak Frogit. We talked about our days, and became friends. The monsters in the Ruins are scared of Toriel, he wanted to know why she was standing around waiting. When I told him she was waiting for us, he asked if we were goinbg to hurt him or his friends. I told him we don't want to hurt anymonster.

Frisk's eyes stopped glowing, and closed, "That's nice." She stood up and walked through the door, only to emerge a minuet later holding three pieces of candy.

What's that? I stood up.

"Monster candy. There's a bowl of it in there." She shoved the candy into her sleeve.

Sweet. I walked through the door into a room with two ponds, one on either side and a stand in th middle, surrounded by a small pile of leaves. On the stand was a bowl, holding candy, and a sign hanging on the side.It's strange how I can speak every monster language but I can't read the signs...

...I...one...over...

I walked to the bowl, grabbed two pieces, and left the room. Intening to continue through the Tuins, I looked for Frisk, finding her talking to Toriel, Hey F. What are you talking about?

"Life in the Ruins." She said, nerviously.

I stared at her,...OK! So, Toriel, will you be leading us through the Ruins?'Frisk', let out a breath.

Toriel smiled softly,"Yes, my child, I will lead you through the Ruins."

And what about the puzzles?

Her smile strained,"I will let you complete the puzzles yourself if you wish."

I smiled at her, Thank you Toriel. I grabbed her paw and lead her through the door.

In the room was a single lone rock, a pressure plate, and a line of spikes blocking the exit. On the wall hung a sign, surrounded by vines. Toriel stood by the door on the other side of the spikes...somehow.

Interesting.  Toriel. How did you get over there?

She giggled, "That's my secret, my child."

I shook my head, smiling. I walked over to the rock, Excuse me, Mr. rock?

The rock twitched, "yes?"

Is this sign correct? Two out of Three rocks recomend you push them?

"Yes that would be true sir."

And would you recomend we push you?

"Yes, I would, though I could move if you don't want to."

That's ok we can push you. Though, I imagine this is more pleasant. I picked the rock up and placed him on the plate causing the spikes to fall into the ground.

I smiled, You're welcome Mr. rock. I walked over to Toriel, You ready Toriel? Frisk?

"Yep.""Yes, my child" Toriel walked into the next room, Frisk followed.

The room we entered was seemingly empty, only a sign and some kind of exit. Toriel was standing by the exit, again. Welp, let's go... I walked through the room once I reached the end of the hall and tried to turn, I fell. AHHHH!!

"TRENT!"

*crinkle*

I'm OK! I landed in some leaves. I looked around where I landed, there was a path through leaves and a sign on the wall. There's a sign down here...Hey Chara, can you migrate to me?

What? I-I guess I can...Chara left Frisk's body, causing her to shiver. Chara floated down to where I was, So how are we doing?

I jumped on her, my arms spazzing and flailing around. I face-planted. Ow. Are you ok Chara?

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I covered my ears, Sorry Chara. I don't know what happened there. "YOU FUCKING JUMMPED ON ME!!" I didn't DO anything, it just happened. "But-How-Wha-AUG!! She crossed my arms. I didn't tell my legs to move they just did, nor my arms but they were moving all the same...I'm really sorry Chara... I stood up and walked to the sign.

"...*sigh* Fine, the sign says 'Please don't walk on the leaves.'"

Thank you Chara. I smiled, and walked to what appeared to be a trash chute, and climbed up it, landing on the floor in the other room. I ran over to Frisk, who was currled in a ball against the wall, shivering.

Frisk? I hugged her, and hesitantly reached out the her SOUL. We're here Frisk.

Her SOUL latched onto mine, "T-Trent?" Her eyes were open, but cloudy."Wh-Where's C-Chara?"

I'm right here Frisk. I stepped back, and handed control of my body to Chara. She 'looked' at me, She wants you right now, and I want her to be happy. Plus, this way you can express your anger at 'me'. Chara smiled and thanked me. I'm right here Frisk. We're both right here. She hugged Frisk closer, and I hugged her SOUL.

"Ch-Chara?"

What is it Frisk? She looked down at Frisk.

"W-Why did y-you go si-silent, Chara?"

Chara sent a questioning look at me, and I responded with a sheepish shrug. I don't know Frisk, He doesn't know. RIGHT?

I sighed, I have an idea, but I didn't think it was possible.

Chara gave me my body back, Well it clearly was possible, so you better start explaining.

I winced, Fine.

"T-Trent? W-Where did Ch-Chara go?"

She's with me right now, I tapped my head.

"W-Why can't I hear her?"

I winced again, Because my SOUL is blocking your's from hearing her... Chara glared at me, What does that mean?! It means that my SOUL is blocking Chara's thoughts from reaching you. You can't hear what she's "saying", because my SOUL is so powerful it's blocking her thoughts from reaching your SOUL Frisk.

Chara tried to leave my body, What's stopping me from 'migrating' back to Frisk?

That would be my SOUL, it's clinging to your essence trapping you in my body. I'm sorry Chara. I shifted control to Chara.

Why? Why me? Why now? Chara punched my arms and legs, until they were blue, crying the whole time. She then shoved me back into control to deal with the pain.

I tried to stand up only to fall, twisting my ankle. Toriel!

Toriel ran over to me and gasped, "My child, What happened to you?" She tried to pick me up, causing me to yelp in pain and her to wince.

I twisted my ankle but I don't know how I got beat up. My eyes started flashing green and the pain from my bruises started to fade. Toriel gasped. I pushed myself up, using the wall to steady myself. Toriel reached out to me worried for my safety, I held up my hand to stop her. Frisk, do you still have that stick? She nodded and handed me the stick. I used to stick to push myself off the wall, trying to walk to Toriel without putting too much pressure my ankle, Can you help me walk Toriel?

"Certainly, my child. How did you do that my child?"

Do what?

"You used magic, Healing magic. Trent," She looked into my eyes with fear,"Where did you learn that?"

I looked away in shame, even though I didn't know I could use magic in the first place, I can't remember. I didn't even know I could use magic. Though I guess that makes sense, I couldn't have picked Frisk up with out some kind of magic, Gravity magic to be exact. My younger body couldn't support her weight and mine.

"My child, May I see your SOUL?" I summoned my SOUL in front of me, backwards, It was cyan, green and orange, from left to right. "Oh my. I've never seen anything like this..." I fidgeted, Toriel looked at me,"My child are you hiding something from me?" I slowly lowered myself to the ground and shifted around uncomfortable.

It's probably best if you just showed her the other half of your SOUL.

I sighed and flipped my SOUL over, showing the Blue, Purple and Red parts. Toriel gasped, "My child, this...I-I don't know what to make of this." She tried to pick me up but I stopped her.

I'd rather walk myself if that's ok with you. I pushed myself up with the stick,  I know where to go Frisk, follow me. I lead her through the leaf maze and into the next room, Toriel trailing behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I forced some parts at the end and I'm not all that happy with how it ended either but that was the best way I could think of to get back to ruin exploration.   
> Let me know if you think I did anything wrong in the comments.


End file.
